


Caring 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Caring 2

Clint has a thing,  
For saving people.   
He rescues people,   
Who need his help.  
He can't turn away. 

Clint saves people, animals  
And he adopts them.  
They become his strays.  
They become his family. 

He cares about few people.   
But this Clint cares,  
Automatically about those,   
He saves.  
He feels responsible for them. 

People just need,  
Someone to care aboethem.  
Someone to believe in them.  
It helps their confidence.


End file.
